More Than That
by lovesnaruto7
Summary: And fuck if the thought of Hinata's eyes glistening at him with unshed tears wasn't enough to make his heart throb painfully, then he didn't know what was. And to all the gods above he wished for a bit of peace, because he was in over his head when it came to having these feelings for Hinata Shoyo. Two oblivious idiots trapped in a world of love, what are the coincidences?
1. Chapter 1: Cold Hands

"See you tomorrow everyone!" Hinata called over his shoulder and he sprinted out of the gym, feeling happy and sweaty, a good day of practice behind him and effort that had been put to use.

He smiled as he thought about how Kageyama got upset earlier, it was funny sometimes to rile him up, well it was funny now, at first it had been scary and very much unwanted. He was happy that their relationship had changed for the better, at least they were friends now. He couldn't say the same for one particular member of their team, however. He scowled and pouted as an image of Tsukishima popped into his head, he gave a quiet hum and made for his bike.

Typically he'd be just a little whiny about having to bike back home, but today was a good day, so he didn't have much of a problem with it. All day had been good actually, he'd gotten two tests back, both of which he passed, during lunch he'd been sitting by almost all of his friends, since none of them were all that busy today, and practice had been really good! Kageyama was really improving on his serve, and even though Hinata had thought it was perfect before something about the way Kageyama was doing it lately made it seem better.

Maybe it was his attitude?

"Hinata." Hinata let out a yelp at the voice, finally done undoing his bike lock, and he turned to face the person who had just been in his head.

"Kageyama," He gave a small smile, "What's up? Do you need something?" Hinata was in no hurry to leave, especially if one of his friends needed him for something.

He watched as the older boy slung a _very_ familiar bag off of his shoulder, and held it out with one hand. Hinata visibly gaped at the sight and slapped his hands over his back, where his bag _should_ be, but definitely was_ not_. He screamed at his incompetence and quickly grabbed the bag from Kageyama, smiling sheepishly.

"Wow!" He laughed nervously. "You're a lifesaver Kageyama!" Hinata scratched the back of his head, feeling a little stupid about leaving his bag, that had _everything_ in it.

"Hm." The taller boy made a sound of what Hinata assumed was agreement, and began to walk past Hinata. "Don't mention it," Kageyama said and readjusted his own bag, Hinata stared after the taller boy feeling admiration swell in his chest. He would never say it to Kageyama anymore, now that they actually knew each other (and because Kageyama hated it) but he envied and looked up to Kageyama so much. Kageyama had been torn when his old team no longer wanted him, and now he had one that he could count on, one that could most definitely count on him, and he had come so far. He had changed so much, just so he could achieve his dream, and Hinata had every intention of following suit, he wanted to make it big, and make his team proud.

Hinata smiled as he thought about his goal, and he grabbed his bike and hurried to catch up with Kageyama before he got too far, but the taller boy was waiting for him already, on foot against a tree as he leaned against it.

"Took you long enough dunce, let's go." Hinata bristled at the crude nickname but didn't comment, and he felt his neck heat up as he noticed that Kageyama had finally waited for him today, instead of the other way around. He pushed forward with a smile and stood on the far side of his bike, walking silently next to Kageyama. They walked underneath a street light and Hinata hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten.

"Oh, it sure got dark fast..." Hinata said quietly and he heard a chuckle from his right, he immediately scowled wondering what the hell was so damn funny.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark dunce?" Kageyama tempted with a slightly smug voice. Hinata felt his face blossom in heat and he hoped he wasn't glowing. He turned and pointed an accusing finger at Kageyama, knowing that the taller of the two was trying to get a rise out of him, and totally falling for it.

"WHAT!?" Hinata gasped as they both stopped. "You-you-!" Hinata growled and spat out the only word he could think of. "Stupidhead!" He wished he could watch Kageyama's face in slow motion, because it wasn't often that Kageyama smiled, much less laughed.

And right now he was doing both.

Kageyama turned away from Hinata to save face and not show his expression, but as his eyes glanced sideways he stopped almost instantly. Kageyama glared holes into this person, unwavering and standing tall. Hinata followed where his eyes led and felt a sour taste in his mouth.

Tsukishima.

Hinata knew that because they were teammates they had to be in the least respectful to Tsukishima, but he knew that it was a lot harder for Kageyama when Tsukishima chose to antagonize him specifically. Hinata didn't like Tsukishima at all, all he ever did was ignore Hinata, but that was why Hinata didn't like him, he always acted like Hinata didn't exist.

"Ah," Tsukishima started and all Kagehima and Hinata did was stare as he got closer. "You two are out awfully late." His suggestive tone made them both scowl at him, and Hinata clenched his hand at his side at the insinuation in Tsukishima's words. "Surely little Hinata should be home by now? Right?" Temper flaring slightly Hinata scowled deeply into Tsukishima's eyes. He'd never been directly addressed more than a handful of times by Tsukishima, and it agitated him to no end his choice of words.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hinata spat angrily uncaring as his bike dropped to the ground and he stepped toward Tsukishima, trying his hardest to look threatening.

Tsukishima snorted lightly and bent down to Hinata's level, while still looking just a tad taller. "It means, little Hinata," Hinata felt his cheeks flare up as Tsukishima smirked at him teasingly, his anger was getting the best of him and he knew it. "That you should get going home, before someone snatches you up. You know about the recent kidnappings lately, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to pretty little Hinata." The teasing was seriously grating on his nerves and Hinata almost exploded when Tsukishima teasingly nicked his chin just the slightest.

He watched it happen slowly, as Kageyama's hand shot out and gripped Tsukishima's wrist in a death-grip, the taller boy pushing Hinata behind him, as he completely blocked Hinata from Tsukishima's view. Hinata felt his cheeks heat up, he could totally fight his own battles, he didn't need Kageyama's help (no matter how much he appreciated the gesture).

"I think that's enough Tsukishima." Kageyama spat venomously and he gave Tsukishima a withheld shove that sent the other team member backward only slightly. Hinata, while still a little pissed, was happy that Kageyama had decided to handle this one, he knew that if it came down to it Tsukishima had him topped in almost every area with the exception of speed. "You should leave." Kageyama crossed his arms and Tsukishima actually looked a little pissed, or at least he did from Hinata's view. (Underneath Kageyama's arm and to the side a little)

Tsukishima stepped up again and Hinata had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he grasped tightly to the back of Kageyama's jacket and gave a small tug, but it didn't deter the taller boy who stood protectively in front of him.

"it's too bad I wasn't talking to you _Kageyama,_" The name sounded like acid upon Tsukishima's lips. "then maybe I'd listen to you, but I was talking to Hinata," Tsukishima got up into Kageyama's face and Hinata felt his stomach twist again into sharp knots that had warning bells blaring in his head. "So move aside, I was just teasing him a bit." Hinata clenched Kageyama's dark jacket between his fingers and silently prayed that Kageyama would stay where he was. He didn't want Tsukishima's hands on him, it just made him feel weird and not in a good way, call it gut but Hinata wanted Tsukishima to stay away from him.

"Not a chance." Kageyama's words sent a fluttering feeling through Hinata's chest and he smiled despite himself, he was happy that Kageyama hadn't decided that now was a good time to be an ass. "Now leave." the sound of skin hitting skin roughly made Hinata gasp sharply and his neck hurt from how fast he snapped it up. A strangled quiet noise left his throat as he noticed Kageyama's head snapped to the side from the punch. He quickly steadied Kageyama from behind and wrapped his smaller arms around the taller boy's waist, trying to keep him on his feet as Kageyama stumbled slightly.

He knew that Kageyama would want to hit him back, and he could feel it from the way that Kageyama was shaking lightly, but that would only lead to bad, it could get them kicked off the team, clearly, Tsukishima hadn't thought of that. Hinata grabbed for Kageyama's shoulder before the taller boy could shove him off and whispered harshly into his ear, hoping that it would hit a nerve and make Kageyama stop what he was about to do.

"Kageyama please don't!" Hinata took a second to breathe against Kageyama's neck feeling his breath leave him rather quickly in this situation. "Tsukishima will get in trouble once we tell Capitan, I don't want you to go down with him," Hinata rested his forehead against Kageyama's shoulder. "Please Kageyama, don't fight back on this one, you're my partner, I can't play without you." Hinata hid his flaming cheeks away from the world as he slipped down Kageyama's back and rested his head softly into Kageyama's back. His arms went lax and they stayed loosely around Kageyama's waist, Hinata hoped that Kageyama would agree with him on this one and not hurt Tsukishima, no matter how much he deserved it.

"Let's go home Hinata." Kageyama said softly and Hinata couldn't bring himself to move right then, because he never thought he'd enjoy hearing his name slip past those lips so much. He clenched Kageyama's jacket in his hands and nodded, he moved away as the two taller males continued to stare each other down. He grabbed his bike and walked to the side of Kageyama, waiting. For a while, none of them moved and Hinata eventually reached his hand up and grabbed Kageyama's much bigger hand lightly. He tugged and he knew that Kageyama was looking at him, so he began to pull Kageyama lightly with one hand, his bike handle in the other.

His heart was going crazy in his chest and he kept wondering why the hell he'd grabbed Kageyama's hand, and never noticed he'd slipped his hand further into the larger limp one that he held. Kageyama's hands were cold and Hinata wondered if maybe he should bring gloves to school tomorrow, just in case.

"Kageyama?" Hinata stopped and slowly he allowed Kageyama's hand to slip from his own. He set his bike down and carefully looked at Kageyama's face, looking at the spot Tsukishima had hit. It was red and swelling just the slightest, but other than that you couldn't see anything.

"Does it hurt?" Hinata said quietly as he stood in front of Kageyama, about two heads shorter and looking at the spot that was his fault.

Kageyama tried to look at Hinata's eyes but the boy kept avoiding his eyes, eventually, he just stared at Hinata's face and nodded, not knowing what else to do.

Small hands reached up toward his face and Kageyama had to resist the urge to step back, he wasn't the best with physical contact, but his curiosity wanted to know, wanted to know why Hinata was reaching up for him, what he would do, what unspoken lines he would cross for the sake of this friendship.

Small fingers, thin yet sturdy prodded his cheek softly and he held in a hiss. Hinata dropped his head and slowly let his fingers slide down Kageyama's face, his hands were cold now, his whole body was cold, but that's what he gets for not bringing a jacket.

Hinata looked up and finally met those dark eyes, sadness filling his own typically bright ones. Something sparked there and a sheen overtook both of their eyes for just a moment. That inexplicable feeling was washed away quickly and Hinata looked away just as quickly as he had before

"I'm sorry Kageyama..." Hinata said quietly and turned away, guilt ate at him and he wished that he would've just ignored Tsukishima's teasing, but he had to act tough, to act like he wouldn't put up with Tsukishima's shit, and he wouldn't, but he still felt heavy with the knowledge that this whole situation was his fault. He grabbed his bike and threw his leg over one side, his arms chilled and a shiver visible on his skin. He put his foot on the pedal and was stopped by a weight on his head, and he couldn't see suddenly, whatever it was it was warm and he had the suspicious feeling that it was a jacket.

His face flamed again and he barely caught Kageyama's words before the darker-haired male turned began to walk in the direction of his home.

"Be careful on your way home dunce."

His shaking hands took in Kageyama's jacket before slipping it over his shoulders. It was big and warm, and it smelled way better than any type of cologne that Hinata owned.

Something had sparked in Kageyama's eyes a moment ago, he was sure of it.

He just didn't know what it was.

Yet.

* * *

Yay, another book that will slowly be updated! WOO HOO!

Yeah, I like Haikyuu! too and KageHina has easily become my favorite no doubt. I'm not that far in so forgive me if I get something wrong, and sorry for those people that really like Tsukishima, I really thought he was an ass when I first saw him, so I'm not too fond of him.

Leave your comments for me to look at! I always look forward to them!

Thank you for reading 'More Than That'!


	2. Chapter 2: I Just Did

"Tobio dear, is that you?" He heard his mother call from the kitchen, he slowly removed his shoes before he made his way into the kitchen, he spotted his mother chopping vegetables for dinner and he quickly came over and pecked her on the cheek tenderly, he was cold and a shower sounded like absolute heaven right now.

"How was your day mother?" He said pleasantly as he sat in front of her, watching her meticulous hands move vegetables from one area to another.

She smiled fondly at her son and continued to prepare dinner for her family. "It was quite nice dear, now how about you? How is Hinata-Chan?" He breathed deeply at his mother's words, feeling that odd sensation clawing at his stomach again. Every time his mother brought up Hinata this happened, she was convinced that something was going on between them.

He blamed the cheesy male soap opera's she was obsessed with but he would never say those words out loud.

"We had a, well, a bit of a scuffle with a teammate today," He lightly tapped his throbbing cheek and his mother gasped, horrified as she ran to his side with a rag in her hand.

"Tobio! What did your teammate do?!" She screeched into his ear and he held back a flinch at her tone. "Does your Capitan know about this? He better know about this Tobio, any teammate that hits one of their own is not really a worthy teammate!" He lightly squeezed her smaller hand in his own bigger one, and stood up, gosh she was almost the same size as Hinata, the twerp would never get taller, but he made up for it in other areas, like his ability to jump.

"Mother, I'm fine, just some swelling and a bruise that will last a little while," he pecked her cheek again as she wrung her hands together worriedly. "Hinata and I will inform Capitan tomorrow morning, but for tonight I think I'm going to turn in." He squeezed her hand one last time and went upstairs.

The hot water felt so good on his back and he ran his hands through his hair slowly dragging what little fingernails he had over his scalp, he was happy to get the sweat off of his body, but at the same time the harsh water burned at his skin, but he felt invigorated anyway.

He thought of Hinata's small hand in his earlier, how the shorter boy had pulled him along, touched his cheek, crossed boundaries that friends didn't usually do unless they'd known each other for years.

That was most certainly not the case for them.

He sighed frustrated and turned off the water, he grabbed for his towel and tied it firmly around his waist as he made his way into his room. He didn't want to question his own actions, but they kept slamming back into his head like a hammer and he flashed back to when he'd dropped his jacket onto Hinata's head. He closed his eyes as he thought of Hinata's cold hands grazing his face, small fingers, soft fingers. Cold arms and shivers that had him shrugging his jacket off in an instant. Hurt words, guilt-ridden and scared.

It wasn't Hinata's fault, it was Tsukishima's.

And fuck if the thought of Hinata's eyes glistening at him with unshed tears wasn't enough to make his heart throb painfully, then he didn't know what was.

And to all the gods above he wished for a bit of peace, because he was in over his head when it came to having these _feelings_ for Hinata Shoyo.

* * *

Practice started earlier today, which seemed almost impossible really, but he found Hinata there even before him and he scowled.

No matter what his chest did he was still pissed that Hinata was here before him, how in the hell had he managed that anyway!?

"Ah! Kageyama!" Hinata called and he ran happily over to Kageyama a bright smile on his face despite how early it was and how he should definitely not be smiling that brightly at this godforsaken time. The dunce was carrying something in his arms and he smiled even wider as he stopped in front of Kageyama.

"How can you be so damn awake and happy right now? It's like four-thirty in the morning." He scowled at Hinata but the smaller only gave an agitated pout as Kageyama grabbed him by his hair.

"Maybe it was because I wasn't surrounded by grumpy assholes, well you've ruined my mood," Hinata said dramatically and Kageyama felt a vein twitch on his forehead as Hinata turned away from him.

"Oh shut it, now what do you want from me dunce?" Kageyama shoved the words out of his mouth and readjusted his bag just to keep his mind busy.

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Hinata shoved his arms forward and Kageyama found himself looking at the familiar black fabric of his jacket, he..had completely forgotten about all that, if he was being honest he would rather Hinata keep it, but that might seem a bit odd, so begrudgingly he took the jacket from Hinata's hands.

He was quiet for a moment as he rubbed the fabric between his hands, just staring, uncaring that Hinata had yet to move, and that there were quiet shuffles of feet that could just barely be heard from a little way's away.

"I-uh," His eyes refocused onto Hinata as he held the jacket with one hand, the dunce was shifting uncomfortably in front of him and Kageyama had to wonder what was bothering him so much. "How is your, uh your cheek?" Hinata pointed shyly toward the crappily wrapped bruise on his cheek, Kageyama had tried to do it himself, but it had ended in failure so he gave up.

Kageyama allowed his heart to race as the words registered, but no outward emotion was shown toward the subject. "It still stings." He said pensively after a moment. The silence stretched for a moment and it was broken by Hinata shuffling his feet. Kageyama didn't know what else to say to him, his mind was racing with Hinata''s hands and his small voice, apologizing for something that wasn't his fault.

"You can look at it if you want," he said quickly and instantly he screamed at himself internally, because fuck! WHY WOULD HE SAY THAT?! "I mean, you know, if you want to..." He finished lamely and he held his breath as his heart thudded painfully in his chest.

"Really?!" Hinata responded happily, and a smile spread over the dunce's cheeks as he stepped closer to Kageyama. "That would make my conscious feel a hell of a lot better Kageyama!" His name falling past that mouth never ceased to make his stomach flip. Breathing deeply be bent down so Hinata could reach his cheek easily and he waited as the bandages were peeled away and from then Hinata didn't touch his face, just looked.

"How is it?" Kageyama said quietly and he breathed softly as Hinata ran small finger's over the bruise. Kageyama didn't dare open his eyes, because he knew that he would surely do something that he would regret, and from how his heart felt in his chest, he knew that he'd come to wish he hadn't later.

Hinata's soft breath ghosted across his cheek and Kageyama jumped from how _close_ the other boy was, when did he move? Kageyama hadn't even noticed.

"It looks like it hurts Kageyama..." Hinata said softly and despite his earlier internal decision he opened his eyes and met the guilty ones of Hinata. The smaller boy's hand was still on his cheek and Kageyama relished in the feeling of it against his skin for just a moment longer, wanting it to stay there but knowing better.

"I'm-"

"If you say you're sorry again I'm going to drag you into the gym by your hair and thwart you with volleyballs until your skin turns red." Kageyama threatened and Hinata shut up immediately as a hand landed heavily on his head, tousling his orange hair. Hinata looked up through his hair at Kageyama, and the taller boy's heated gaze, one made from anger that was directed at Hinata.

"Why?" Hinata said pitifully, he didn't want to get thwarted with volleyballs especially ones from Kageyama, it made his skin crawl at the thought.

"Because, this," Kageyama pointed at his cheek as he directed Hinata's gaze there forcefully. "Isn't your fault, it's that bastard Tsukishima's, so stop apologizing, it pisses me off loser." Hinata's face contorted into one of anger and Kageyama merely held him back with his hand twined through his hair as the smaller tried to hit him.

"Kageyama." The stern voice of their Capitan had them freezing and turning toward him. Sawamura turned and looked at Kageyama's cheek with a steady gaze that clearly said this situation needed to be addressed. "Both of you come inside, let's settle this problem and you can tell me what happened." Their Capitan, both of them silently envied the man for his ability to control the situations when they needed it most.

Thirty minutes later Tanaka and Sugawara had arrived and were listening to the story and both of them were quite disappointed in Tsukishima, who showed up not ten minutes later.

"So, just so I have this clear," Sawamura rubbed the bridge of his nose slowly. "Tsukishima was antagonizing Chibi-Chan, and you stepped in, right Kageyama?" The darker-haired first year nodded as Hinata shifted nervously next to him. "And in protecting Chibi-Chan Tsukishima put his hands on you, and you didn't do anything back?" Surprise was evident in the thrid-years' voice as he gazed upon Kageyama, and it made the boy twitch.

"Actually," Kageyama started, unashamed. "Hinata is the reason that Tsukishima is not beat to a pulp. He held me back and reminded me of the consequences if I hit back, so you can thank him." Kageyama looked away from Hinata's inquisitive gaze and looked at the taller boy who was talking quietly with Yamaguchi, not daring to look in their direction.

"Oh?" Sawamura looked to Hinata who bowed his head quickly blushing brightly at the attention.

"It was nothing," Hinata said and took a glance at Kageyama. "If Kageyama hadn't protected me, I bet I'd be the one with the bruise, he really is the hero right now..." Sawamura watched as both their faces turned bright red, but they still refused to look at each other.

_Clueless as always_, he thought chuckling internally.

* * *

At the end of practice, their Capitan called for their attention, because he had a surprise to present to them, and that he was sure they would like it very much.

"So," Suwamura said as he smiled mischievously. "I have something very important to tell you!" Tanaka groaned loudly and slumped forward from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Just tell us already!" He complained loudly and some people laughed while they waited for their Capitan to continue. Hinata smiled softly from where he sat beside Yuu, and focused his attention onto his Capitan who still smiled brightly despite Tanaka's disrespectful words.

"We are going to a training camp!" Everyone froze simultaneously before loud cheers and calls of excitement echoed throughout the gym, everyone talked adamantly about what they were going to do and how they were going to have so much fun.

"But!" The Capitan interrupted, and everyone stopped talking and looked at their Capitan inquisitively, wondering what could be wrong or what the catch was.

"It won't be like a regular training camp, it won't be in the mountains or at a regular facility, it will be in a completely new and unexpected environment." confusion swept across the team's face as they wondered what their Capitan could possibly be talking about.

"It will be at a seaside resort." Shocked silence came first then loud intakes of breath and followed by tears of joy that streamed like waterfalls down each member's face with the exception of a few (*cough* Tsukishima and Kageyama *cough*).

"But Capitan," Kageyama called and stood up, and everyone fell silent wondering why Kageyama wasn't enjoying this as much as they were. "Why would we go to a seaside resort? Isn't that a bit impractical?" The wicked smile that spread across their Capitan's face had them glued to their spots.

"Have you ever had to run on sand?"

* * *

"This is gonna be so much fun, don't you think Kageyma?" Hinata kept talking like he would not shut up at all, not that Kageyama minded all that much. If anything Hinata's blabbering kept his mind in check so he wouldn't go off and think about something that he most definitely should not be.

"Yeah, for sure." He said absentmindedly, and he kept walking, a little faster this time, Hinata didn't hesitate to keep following him, like a lost puppy, and the action made Kagetama's chest swell with an unknown emotion, one that he knew the meaning of, he just didn't know what to call it yet.

"Are you okay Kageyama? I mean I know that Capitan said he'd handle it and all, but you still seem to be mad..." Hinata trailed off and the dunce hadn't the slightest idea how much he'd hit the nail on the head. Yeah, Kageyama was still pissed, his pride was hurt like hell, and all because he couldn't hit Tsukishima right in his smug ass face, and boy did that sound so nice right now. He clenched his hands at his sides and sighed loudly, enough to let Hinata know that he didn't want to talk about this subject but he was going to, if only to not let Hinata bring it up again.

"Tsukishima should've been eating dirt yesterday," Kageyama muttered heatedly, and a simmering feeling ignited in his chest as he thought of the way Tsukishima grazed Hinata's chin, like he wasn't human, that boundary's didn't apply to him or something, and that was utter bullshit in itself and caused anger to course through Kageyama's veins and he ground his teeth together in a pathetic effort not to explode at the dunce. Why had he allowed Tsukishima to touch him like that? He could've stepped back, but in a way that would've been considered backing down right? So that was only a minor excuse he supposed.

"You shouldn't let people touch you like that dumbass." He said loudly, and Hinata looked totally flabbergasted by his words, like they shouldn't come from him, and he knew that if he didn't say them then no one would.

"Why shouldn't I?" Hinata said, his voice lacking in strength and confidence. Kageyama's feet glued to the ground and his heart stopped for a moment, truly afraid of the words that Hinata might say.

"I mean, someday, and hopefully someday soon, the person that I cherish will be able to touch me that way." Kageyama's heart roared in a painful sonata, and his face scrunched up just the slightest, his veins pumped harshly in his body pain and regret filling them to the brim. "They can touch me all they want." Kageyama hadn't noticed his shaking body, hurt stabbing him relentlessly, he didn't want to hear these words. He wanted dumbass Hinata to shut up, to stop telling him how this one person, who most definitely wasn't Kageyama, would be able to touch his body all they wanted, and Kageyama could do nothing to stop it.

Was that the reason that Hinata had let Tsukishima touch him like that? Because Tsukishima was the one Hinata was talking about? No, god he didn't want it to be true.

"Well go tell them that then." Kageyama didn't hesitate to turn away from Hinata and briskly walk home, anger and disappointment evident in him.

Silence rang and crickets could be heard as Hinata watched Kageyama walk away, doing nothing this time to stop him. His heart pounded painfully in his chest and tears welled in his eyes.

"But I just did..." Hinata muttered sadly and he wiped at his eyes, sadness invading, and he was sure tomorrow Kageyama would still be angry and that did nothing to stop the tears.

* * *

Making Hinata cry literally makes me a sad human being

Yay for more KageHina! Always love that and I love a supportive Capitan who could break me with his hands and I would still love him *Drool*

*Ahem* Well justification for Tsukishima shall come in future chapters, because I know that he is a good guy, I just needed an antagonist *evil laugh*

And yay! They're going to the beach! Gotta have some steamy scenes there right? Can't you see it, moonlit beach setting, the stars and the slow even crash of waves on the shore as they stare into each other's eyes? Oops, spoilers O_o lol look forward to it for me;)


	3. Chapter 3: Confliction of the Heart

The loud snoring next to him wasn't helping his mood at all. Tanaka had to be the loudest snorer in the entire fucking world, and he didn't bother to hide the fact at all. Kageyama was right next to popping, arms crossed over his chest and a loud annoyed sigh leaving his lips. Scowling he felt a tick mark on his head as he watched a long drool piece hit the seat, he'd had enough.

"That's enough!" He said and he stood up abruptly, drawing everyone's eyes to him. He was still agitated about Hinata's words, even though they'd been spoken well over a couple days ago, they just wouldn't leave his head, and sleep was proving to be a difficulty as well.

"Kageyama, psst." Glaring sharply he looked behind him to the right at Sugawara who sat with a book in his hands, and a sleeping Hinata next to him. Kageyama stiffened instantly and felt like sitting back down might be better than what was about to come to him.

"What?" He said irritated as his eyes zeroed in on Sugawara, he'd rather keep his eyes on something that didn't piss him off.

"Would you mind trading me? I don't mind Tanaka's peculiar sleeping habits, and I get the feeling you would like to get away from him, yes?" Sugawara always had a way, with that calm voice and those words of reason that always made valid points. Kageyama grumbled before he nodded stiffly, he would rather not be covered in drool by the time they made it to the resort, and dumbass Hinata would probably sleep the entire way there anyway.

Sugawara stood up quietly and as he was passing him he heard the words, the words he'd wished not to hear these past couple of days.

"Something's going on, fix it please, we can't afford to fall apart now." Suspicious eyes and carefully measured glances were sent his way. and Kageyama tried his hardest to ignore them.

He moved briskly past and sat heavily on the seat, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a couple of moments, reining it all in, Sugawara was correct, as usual. They'd been off, he'd been off, and wrong to be that way to Hinata, and he knew that because he'd spent these last couple of days thinking about how wrong he'd been. He'd been more than angry at the boy, he'd been frustrated and he'd never felt more childish.

An apology was in order he supposed, but he hadn't the slightest idea how he was gonna manage to shove those words out of his mouth, and to Hinata above all people. Sighing Kageyama sat heavily against the seat behind him, leaning his head back and enjoying the slight bumps that they would hit, soothing as it was, it hit his nerves just right and made him feel better about his misguided actions. They were bumpy and full of holes that had yet to be filled with answers, just like him.

"Mmmmh." A shift from his left and Kageyama opened his eyes, looking at Hinata's closed eyes, only noticing how small these seats were. It didn't bother him, and he didn't care about the people around him right now, because in front of him, there was Hinata, and although Hinata would never know it, the dumbass was all Kageyama needed, because everyone else could fuck off.

Somewhere in his head Kageyama wondered when it'd become like this, when only Hinata had begun to matter to him, his opinion, his feelings, his life. Why did only Hinata apply to him? His team was important sure, but Hinata was on a level above them, a higher pedestal that he didn't know he stood on. It annoyed him to no end, but he'd accepted it only a month ago, when he'd admitted to himself that the way he felt was odd, and different, and something he'd never admit out loud.

But right here, staring at Hinata's face, slow breath, and closed eyes, he allowed himself a moment of weakness that was unfounded by nothing more than his want for a future that wouldn't happen.

Hands reaching for orange hair, he tangled himself in that wave of orange that seemed to snuff out the sun, pulling until a smaller head rested above a heart that beat too fast for '_just friends'_ he closed his eyes and swallowed thickly._ Just this once,_ he told himself. And let his hands slip away to smaller ones, where he gently squeezed and allowed himself and his raging heart to fall into a restless slumber.

_Just this once..._

* * *

_What is that smell? Whatever it is I want to drown in it...It smells like rain, what does rain actually smell like though?_

These were the thoughts of the one and only Hinata Shoyo, who snuggled closer to his source of warmth, uncaring of the outside world right now because sleep was just amazing and the hotel could wait if it meant he could stay right here. He smiled and drooped his head forward further onto the kind of object that was making him so comfy. It wasn't a pillow, that much he was sure, but he didn't know what he would call it.

Groaning he knew that he wouldn't get any more sleep until he found out what this source of smell and warmth was, so Hinata cracked open one eye and waited for it to refocus on the world around him. Blurry as it was, he now knew exactly what it was he was laying on. His cheeks flushed crimson and he froze, stiff as a board and wanting to disappear.

_Oh no! I fell asleep on Sugawara-San!_ Guilt washed over him heavily and slowly, he tried to push himself up, but to no avail, he couldn't find anything to push off of, and he was forced to look up and see Sugawara's face and-

...

...

...

...it wasn't Sugawara...

IT WAS KAGEYAMA!

Hinata felt like screaming as his face became an even deeper shade of red, he clenched his jaw together to keep the scream in and scrunched his eyes closed, this was not happening. Hinata could hear his blood pumping in his ears and he willed it to slow down, but it just wouldn't. The thought of him resting against Kageyama, and Kageyama being okay with it made his heart race and his mind blank.

He needed to get off of Kageyama and now, how had the other boy even gotten over here? Had Sugawara switched seats? That was the only conclusion he could think of. His eyes snapped to his hand, where Kageyama's larger one engulfed it, and he felt faint suddenly. His breathing was erratic and he struggled to keep it together.

"Alright, please grab your bags and other belongings we're here!" Their Captain said loudly and Kageyama snapped forward at the loud voice, separating them quickly. He didn't hesitate to get up, but for a moment he was sick of running, and he stopped, guilt ate at his heart, because he knew that Kageyama was human and he felt stuff too, and running away from him would only make their friendship fall apart more.

His hands hurt from how hard he had pressed them together, and Hinata tried to calm his heart. He wanted to apologize, what for he wasn't exactly sure, but the need had made itself apparent, and quite prominent. It itched at his throat and finally, he threw himself into a deep bow as apology after apology slipped from his mouth.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so so so sorry! Please forgive me! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sor-!" A hand roughly slammed over his mouth and Hinata fell into the aisle from the shock of it. Dazed he looked up to see what he had dubbed as 'Kageyama's scary face' and he shrunk further into the seats behind him. Crocodile tears sprung to his eyes, and in the action, he had hoped to receive some mercy from the scary Kageyama.

"Stop apologizing dumb-ass! God! I'm not mad at you!" Kageyama's hands roughly dug through his hair and Hinata squealed as he was forcefully lifted up. A part of him was happy to see Kageyama back to his hair-pulling, self. Someone that wasn't angry at Hinata. "And, arhgg, fuck..." Kageyama whispered and he looked away, sitting heavily in his seat, head down as he tried to think of words to say to the orange-haired-ball of sunshine.

Scratching at the back of his head Kageyama physically felt his face get hotter, he shut his eyes, hot chest felt like it was burning, but not in an unpleasant way but one that was oddly persistent. He released his harsh grip on Hinata's hair, letting the orange-haired-boy's hands only stray lightly to his wrists, ad his fingers stayed intertwined in his hair.

"I uh," Kageyama gritted his teeth, practically forcing the words past his teeth. "I'm sorry Hinata." It came out sounding forced, and strained, but Kageyama didn't take it back, he just sat there his eyes closed and tick marks appearing on his forehead at the lack of sound.

His irritation was getting the best of him and he wondered when the other boy would begin to speak, something to break this uncomfortable silence that had ensued. After a couple of awkward foot-shuffles, and everyone else walking by them, Kageyama decided to leave, whether Hinata accepted his apology or not was his own choice, Kageyama could really only hope for the best, because if he was being honest, he didn't know if he could shove another apology out.

"Hey, um it's okay you know?" Hinata stood, just as Kageyama did, and he grabbed his bag from the overhead carrier, slinging it over his shoulder. Hinata smiled at him and Kageyama sighed. "Don't go getting all dramatic on me now, the King shouldn't be angry!" Hinata laughed as Kageyama grabbed his bag and smacked him upside the head with it, Kageyama let a smile slip onto his face as he shoved past Hinata, heading for the lobby where their team waited for them.

* * *

Two hard days of work later, and they had a break day. By now the sun was already starting to set, and they were all out on the beach enjoying the sun before it went away. Hinata had gone inside to answer a phone call that had been addressed to him, so he wasn't back yet to enjoy the sight. Kageyama stood next to Yamaguchi, and they were both up to their knees in the water.

"Hey Yamaguchi?" Kageyama asked suddenly, surprising the smaller boy who had been looking for shells.

"Yeah?" The smaller of them continued to look for shells, digging around in the shallower areas for a sand-dollar that he desperately wanted to take home.

"What is Tsukishima to you?" The mention of that boy's name on his tongue left a sour taste in Kageyama's mouth but he pushed it aside. He had been looking rather closely at the two in these past days, while to many people they looked like ordinary best friends, Kageyama thought different. It was the small stuff, and the only reason he bothered to look closer, was because he hoped that by watching them he could try to understand if he and Hinata's relationship looked normal to other people. He had immediately chose those two, seeing as they had been best friends for a very long time, but it had struck him different as he watched them.

When they would pass each other items, Tsukishima would purposely wrap his entire hand around Yamaguchi's, and then take the item, completely unnecessary. When Yamaguchi had fallen under that water earlier that day, Tsukishima had dove under immediately and grabbed him, even though Yamaguchi was probably one of the best swimmers on their team. And just a little bit ago, Yamaguchi had wiped a little bit of sand from Tsukishima's glasses, even though the other boy could've done it himself.

It wasn't the actions that made him think that way, but rather the way they did them. With that little extra touch, or glance, or closeness of their bodies. It was an acute image in Kageyama's head, one that he needed an answer for.

Yamaguchi was silent for a moment, before he stood straight again, looking with his eyes rather than his hands. "What do you mean Kageyama?"

_Exactly what I said,_ he thought irritated.

"Like," Kageyama gestured to nothing even though Yamaguchi wasn't looking. "what is he to you? How do you feel about him?" The only sound that Kageyama could make out was the small swell of waves and Yamaguchi wading through water.

"He is my best friend, and I care for him a lot, I know that what happened the other day may have swayed your opinion of him, but I swear Kageyama, he's a good person-" Kageyama could be spared the goody-goody speech, he didn't need to hear it again. He placed his hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder, showing that the smaller boy didn't have to speak, and Kageyama sighed, he was really getting tired of doing this.

"I know okay, you don't have to hide it." Yamaguchi went stiff under his hand and the subtle flush upon his cheeks wouldn't have been noticed if Kageyama wasn't looking for signs. Kageyama felt like an asshole for doing this, really, but he was already this far and his old man had always said, _'Go big, or go home.',_ Kageyama had just never understood it until now.

"What do you mean?" He had never heard Yamaguchi's voice be that small, that fearful, and if it was possible, Kageyama felt like an even bigger asshole now. Yamaguchi was always the supportive one and what he was doing right now felt like kicking a puppy, literally.

Slowly he settled his other hand on Yamaguchi's other shoulder, if the boy just admitted this, he wouldn't tell anyone if that's what he wanted. He would keep quiet, he had no reason to tell anyone anyway.

"Yamaguchi, it's okay," The other boy was shaking, and Kageyama's voice was uncharacteristically soft, because the 'Protect cinnamon rolls on team' had been activated and he knew there would be no shutting it off until Yamaguchi was okay. Yamaguchi was just someone who did everything for everyone else, never for himself, so him being happy meant a lot to everyone on the team. "I'm sorry," Kageyama gritted out for the second time this week. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want-" Kageyama's hands were roughly grabbed and shoved away, and he stumbled back through the water. Tsukishima looked livid as he tried to stare Kageyama down, Yamaguchi behind his back.

While Kageyama didn't exactly feel inclined to argue with Tsukishima at the moment, he was curious as to why Tsukishima had been so possessive over Yamaguchi.

"What did you do King?" The acidic tone didn't go unnoticed by Kageyama, and he tried desperately to keep his cool. He was reminded of when Hinata told him all the things he would lose if he did lose his temper, but it was becoming harder to remember those words as he continued to stare at Tsukishima. When Kageyama remained silent, Tsukishima growled, and Kageyama had to wonder if Tsukishima was having major mood swings lately, because this was a hell of a lot different than how he was acting the other day.

"I said,-" Yamaguchi stepped from behind the taller boy and put his hands on his chest, pushing him toward the shore, slowly and with more than a little effort towards it.

"Tsuki, please, he didn't do anything!" Yamaguchi pushed again, yet Tsukishima just looked down at him with a deadpan look as he stood still. While fast, Yamaguchi had less muscle than Tsukishima, and it was becoming apparent as the taller boy stayed in the same spot still. "Let's just go and get something to eat! Yeah-" Tsukishima's hands came to rest at the side of Yamaguchi's face, his thumbs swiping at the small tears that had formed in the corner of Yamaguchi's eyes.

"Then what is this?" Yamaguchi froze under his hands, as well as his gaze, hands going stiff against Tsukishima's chest. "If he didn't do anything," Tsukishima's hands softly caressed Yamaguchi's face, causing the smaller of them to turn an unhealthy shade of red. "Then why are you crying?" Kageyama felt like he was intruding on something private, something that was just for them, and the need to flee had never been so large. A small tug at his arm caused him to look down, and unsurprisingly (but not unwelcome) Hinata was there, peering from behind his arm at the scene.

"Hey, let's go okay?" Hinata's dry hand pulled at his arm, and he followed without hesitation, listening to the smaller boy's words as they made their way back to the resort. Kageyama quiet, and Hinata not wanting to speak, in fear that the other two boys, who still waded in the water would become distracted by them. When they were far enough away, Kageyama tried to let his mind stray to other things.

"Who called you?" He bumped his shoulder against Hinata's as he spoke quietly. The orange-head looked slightly sad at the mention of the phone call, and Kageyama had a bad feeling in his stomach from the look.

"It was my mom," Hinata sighed and looked at his feet as they turned onto the walkway. "about my little sister, she's been sick for a while now." Hinata must have needed to tell someone, because without prompt he continued to tell Kageyama about his little sister. "She has a constant fever, and she can barely keep food down. They think it's a virus, but nothing has worked yet. She's in a hospital, and it's a long way away." The worry and disappointment in Hinata's voice made his chest hurt, he was clearly upset about this matter, and Kageyama wouldn't deny him venting about it.

"Will you go to visit her?" Kageyama had once been told that his short answers often left people with the vibe that he didn't want to talk, he hoped like hell that wasn't the case this time.

Hinata's face looked guilty and he rubbed at his cold arms with his hands. "I can't, we have mid-terms, I can't go back without missing most of my tests." He could hear the crack in his voice, and Kageyama heard the contempt for mid-terms there as well. Hinata wanted to go to his little sister, but he couldn't because of responsibility to his education and his team.

"Go see her." He spoke, and he would help Hinata in any way he could. "I'll take notes for you," He said before the smaller could interrupt him. "I'll help you study over the phone," He turned toward Hinata, looking down at the shorter male with conviction in his eyes. The reason Hinata felt so inclined to be there for everything was because Kageyama had beat it into him that being late for anything was wrong and he needed to be there, always. "You want to see her right?" It took a moment but Hinata nodded back his teeth chattering in his attempt to keep his happiness in. "Then when we leave, you can visit her, and you won't have to worry." He was sure that later he would question what he was doing, but right now he couldn't care less really.

"Are," Hinata blinked very fast for a moment, before he looked back up, his eyes wetter than before. "are you serious Kageyama?" Afraid of a god-awful voice crack, Kageyama nodded his head, looking away in hopes that the blush wouldn't show on his cheeks.

Hinata lunged at Kageyama and he held the taller boy tightly around the waist, giggling and laughing.

"Thank you, Kageyama! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hinata looked up at Kageyama with shining eyes, a grin on his face. Kageyama only looked away and muttered under his breath.

"Dumbass, dunce Hinata..." He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy's head and pretended to suffocate him. They just stood there, and neither moved, the happy smile still on Hinata's face at the thought of getting to see his little sister again.

* * *

"Tanaka, what are you doing?" Nishinoya called as he crouched down next to the boy who held his phone up, taking pictures with a devious smile in place.

"Blackmail," He simply said and he held in a loud snicker as he watched the hug between those two take place.

"Why are they hugging!?" Nishinoya whisper-yelled and he smiled as he watched them do so.

"If you think this is good, you should see the ones I got of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi staring into each other's eyes earlier." Tanaka snickered again and continued to click away, unbeknownst to the two boys who were just standing in the other's arms.

* * *

Tanaka is my spirit animal, I won't lie. Legit I love him, especially in the first few episodes. So you have ur KageHina fluff, a whole-heck lot of it too, complimented by that awkward teenage vibe that I rock. Yeah I love Tsukishima and Yamaguchi being together, they will be the most likely canon just saying(come at me) I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
